


In Dreams

by unsungpoet



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsungpoet/pseuds/unsungpoet
Summary: For Yoohyeon, meeting her soulmate is easy but finding her isn't. She meets Minji every night in her dreams but once morning comes, neither can remember details about the other. Maybe all they need is a little Valentine's day magic to bring them together outside of dreamworld.





	In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short and admittedly not my best work, but I hope it's enjoyable. Happy Valentine's day somnies!

She looked as beautiful as Yoohyeon remembered, like an angel standing there in her white nightgown, red waves tumbling across her shoulders and down her back like a crimson halo. Part of Yoohyeon wanted to stand there and admire her for hours on end, but the other part of her remembered that their time together was limited.

“Minji?” Yoohyeon called out softly. The girl turned, her eyes widening at the sight of Yoohyeon.

“Yoohyeon. You dyed your hair,” Minji noted, a smile curling her lips. Yoohyeon had nearly forgotten about her reddish pink locks and suddenly became shy at the mention of it.

“Oh y-yeah,” the younger girl stammered. She tucked a strand behind her ear, glancing up at Minji through her lashes. “It reminded me of you. Do you… uh… do you like it?”

“I love it. It looks beautiful on you.” Yoohyeon automatically cracked a brilliant smile, a blush warming her cheeks. Minji held out a hand to Yoohyeon, beckoning her over. The younger girl obliged and the two sat down together to talk like they did nearly every night, fingers intertwined.

“Minji?” Yoohyeon whispered a while later, when their conversation lulled into silence for a moment.

“Hm?”

“Do you think we'll ever find each other?”

“Yooh…” Minji gently tucked a finger under Yoohyeon's chin and lifted her head so their lips could meet in a soft kiss. When they pulled away, Minji gave Yoohyeon a determined look. “I'm not going to stop searching for you until I find you. One way or another, I'll find my way to you.”

“Promise?”

“Cross my heart.” They shared another kiss before lapsing into silence again with Yoohyeon curled against Minji's side. Again, Yoohyeon was the one to break it.

“By the way, I won't be able to say so until tomorrow night so I'll say it now. Happy Valentine's day, Minji,” she said.

“Happy Valentine's day, Yooh,” Minji replied, pulling the girl tighter against herself. “Hey, cheesy question but do you prefer roses or chocolates?”

“Actually, I prefer forget-me-nots over either. I sell them at my shop but they're very under appreciated.”

“Forget-me-nots over roses huh. How come?”

“They don't just symbolize love but also remembrance, especially of good memories. I dunno, it speaks more to me, even more so now that I have so much I wish I could remember.” There was a depth to Yoohyeon's words that resonated with Minji. For almost a month now, they had spent nearly every night together and shared so much with each other, but the moment they woke up it all became an unidentifiable blur. It was frustrating and they both wanted so badly to remember each other while they were awake so that they could look for each other. But nothing was ever that simple.

“You have to go soon,” Minji said suddenly, breaking them both out of their thoughts. Yoohyeon hadn't even noticed but she was beginning to fade, a sign that she would soon be awake. Almost by reflex, the younger girl jutted out her lower lip in a pout, causing Minji to chuckle and plant a kiss on her lips. “Don't pout, love.”

“But I'll miss you.”

“I'll miss you too, but we'll be back here tomorrow.”

“Forget me not,” Yoohyeon said with a goofy smile. Minji giggled, pinching Yoohyeon's cheek.

“You're so cute.”

“I'm serious, though. Don't forget me.”

“When I wake up, I may not remember your name or what we talked about, but I could never forget you.”

“Promise?”

“Cross my heart.”

***

Reluctantly, Yoohyeon opened her eyes, squinting against the sunlight pouring into her room through the window. A deep sigh escaped her lips as she fruitlessly tried to recall the events of the night. All she could remember was a blur of white and red, and a feeling of warmth that was already beginning to fade as she woke up fully.

“Yoohyeon?” A knock at the door got Yoohyeon’s attention and she pushed herself into a sitting position.

“What is it, Yoobin?” Yoohyeon called, her voice thick with sleep.

“Gahyeon called me because you weren’t answering. She wanted me to make sure you didn’t oversleep again. She said today is gonna be busy at the shop and she really needs you there on time,” Yoobin said. Yoohyeon groaned. She had forgotten it was Valentine’s day and that the shop was going to be a busy mess.

“Tell Gahyeon not to worry. I’ll be there.”

***

“Did you see her again?” Yoobin asked from the driver seat later as they were on their way to the flower shop. Yoohyeon nodded, heaving a wistful sigh. “You still can’t remember anything about her?”

“Nope. Just the red hair again. But nothing new, nothing I can use to find her,” Yoohyeon huffed, running a hand through her pink locks in exasperation. Yoobin glanced away from the road for a second to smirk at Yoohyeon.

“Did she at least like your hair? You did dye it for her anyway.”

“Oh, uh, I… I-I’m not sure, I can’t really remember.” Yoobin chuckled, catching the color rise in Yoohyeon’s cheeks to match her hair.

“You don’t even know her name during the day, but you’re still just as whipped.”

“Shut up!” Yoobin burst into laughter at the way Yoohyeon’s voice jumped up several octaves.

“You’re like a lovesick puppy when it comes to her and it’s adorable.” Yoobin laughed again at the way Yoohyeon glared at her. She pulled the car to a stop outside of the flower shop. “Anyway, this is your stop. Bora and I have a lot of couple photoshoots scheduled for today so I might not be able to pick you up at the regular time.”

“That’s fine, I figured as much. Gahyeon and I are keeping the shop open a little later too so we should still be finishing around the same time as you,” Yoohyeon said as she gathered her things. “Are you and Bora still up for hanging out tonight?”

“I’ll check with Bora but I’m pretty sure she’s still as single as she was yesterday so she probably hasn’t made any plans. Gahyeon’s place, yeah?”

“Yep. I’ll see you after work then. Good luck facing the flood of lovebirds today.”

“You too! See you later!” Yoohyeon climbed out of the car, offering Yoobin a wave before entering the flower shop.

“Thank God you’re here!” Gahyeon immediately greeted Yoohyeon upon her entrance into the small shop. She rushed over to Yoohyeon, looking flustered despite the shop not even being open yet.

“Hey, kid. Why do you look like you’re already about to lose your mind?” Yoohyeon asked.

“We have more bouquets to arrange than I thought and I’m already stressed.”

“Calm down, we’ll get this done.” Yoohyeon sighed despite herself. “Today is just gonna be a long day.”

***

“Are we finally done? Can I die in peace now?” Gahyeon asked in a whine as the door swung closed after what had to be their hundredth customer that day.

“You’re so dramatic,” Yoohyeon chuckled. But she had to admit that she was exhausted after the whirlwind of a day they had.

“I may be dramatic but you can’t honestly tell me you’re not on the brink of death after everything we’ve done today.” Yoohyeon laughed at Gahyeon’s continued dramatics.

“Stop messing around and let’s finish cleaning up. Yoobin should be here any minute.”

“Roger that.” Just then, there was the ring of the bell on the door and Yoohyeon heard Gahyeon’s tired greeting of, “Good evening, miss. We’re about to close but is there anything we can help you with real quick?”

“Do you sell forget-me-nots here?” the customer asked. Yoohyeon’s brow furrowed at the sound of the voice. Something about it was very familiar.

“We always have forget-me-nots,” Yoohyeon answered before Gahyeon could. She stepped out from behind the shelf she was cleaning, and froze at the sight of bright red hair. The customer turned and her eyes locked with Yoohyeon’s. Suddenly, a slew of memories filled Yoohyeon’s mind and her heart started racing a mile a minute. “M-Minji?”

“Yoohyeon?” Minji replied, her voice shaking slightly.

“Oh my God.” Yoohyeon rushed forward, pulling Minji into a crushing hug. “How? How are you here?”

“I-I’m not sure.” Minji pulled back slightly so she could look at Yoohyeon. “I woke up thinking of forget-me-nots and I’ve wanted to buy them all day. I just got out of work and this was the nearest flower shop that was still open. I never imagined I’d find you here.”

“I was worried you never would,” Yoohyeon said honestly, her voice small. Minji cupped Yoohyeon’s face, pulling her close so their lips could meet in a kiss that spoke volumes.

“Yoohyeon, I’ll always find you.”

“Promise?”

“Cross my heart.”


End file.
